User talk:Ksbcc
Hey thanks for the awesome pics! Dex1138 19:19, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Than you. I have more better pictures comming up in few days. Thank you Dex. I have more pictures comming up (to seem more information about me wisit my profiel) Hello! Hi, Ksbcc, I'm Shawn, a Wikia employee on the Entertainment hub. I've noticed you've been very active recently, uploading a lot of images - that's fantastic, and a big help. Do you have anything else on the wiki you might be thinking about working on, like creating and adding to more articles? We want to help you make this wiki grow. Is there anything you could use a hand with, or that you think the wiki could use? Shawn (talk) 07:45, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Adminship? How do you become an admin here?? The Real Ben Talk to Ben Always remember the Fluffy Bunnies! How do you?The Secret Ben of the Saturdays Talk to me! well i'm srry i wont i snapped out im sorry but i snapped out becuase ben insulted e i wont again sorry! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:57, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Thansk Ksbcc. I could have undone it but my computer freezes =(The Secret Ben of the Saturdays Talk to me! Friends & Fanon Hi. Can we be friends? Also I made a Secret Saturdays fanon! If you want to join just go to Central Wikia and search The Secret Saturdays Fanon. Please and thank youThe Secret Ben of the Saturdays Talk to me! Hey I want to ask How did you get a picture of the water thing form the next episode if it didn't air yet? Can you download the episodes early somewhere? How can you or anyone edit the main arcticle for Wadi (The Secret Saturdays)??? kur hey dude are you the admin here because i have this probelme i modified the kur article with the desire to help this wiki on info but i think i have done a mistake since the episode Kur Rising aired in my country and not in the USA this thing made some people angry and i was wondering what should i do Please! NO please don't blank it or something! It's gonna be out anyway in the weeks next. If people don't wanna read it then they shouldn't come here to look. Which country I just wanna know! I feel special knowing this stuff now in case they stop playing episodes in my stupid country y'know! We're getting stuff cancelled all the time and they don't even say anything about it anymore they just stop playing it. Probably not this show because it's so close to being over but still worries me all the time because I like it a lot because it's a good show. I say add some more pictures and some stuff isn't spelled right but good job. Screw the people who are being uptight about it. Your wiki got completely blanked and messed up but some idiot http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Chill57181 I really hope you guys can restore it again because it was a really good wiki and had lot of info I liked to read. Was it you or someone else that just called Chill a ****** ***hole? Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I clearly called em an idiot for doing that, no but I know who did and I say it was pretty justified because they were even more pissed than me when they saw the wiki all messed up. You should all quit vandalizing the damn wiki and go do something constructive. more My country is Romania and i dont have pictures i know it makes my credibility 0 no one dies in the show only Kur is showed laying on the ground almost lifeless i think because the Kur detecting relic shows Zak as Kur and Argosts face gets cracked as if it was a mask or something Oh okay that makes more sense ti me now because I was told that by somebody else who saw episodes on youtube but there wasn't many. Aw. Oh well I belive ya because they're on youtube and I can go look that they are real so it seems true. Makes me kinda jealous. His mask got cracked is all? They didn't show anything about what he looks like? Oh boy. My friend is gonna be so much more pissed off. Ha ha. So that makes me wonder if Zak turns evil now? Hey question Are you from Romania too? Is that how you get pictures from the episodes that didn't play in the USA yet? Do you have the all new episodes or have some place to download them at or can at least get the pictures from some of them if I ask nicely????? Hey Welcome Your Welcome although Zon is not a Ornithocherius because female Ornithocherius don't have the have a crest.~~ibarber the unblinking eye picture Hey, I've seen that picture hanging around this wiki for a while but how did you get that picture? the episode haven't even been aired yet but you already uploaded it on october 25th! And one more question, Where do you come from? --Bookworm260895 11:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Wiki sidebar Do you have the ability to edit the wiki sidebar? Thought the category for season three is gone, it's still shown on the sidebar. -Grand Commander13 19:21, January 23, 2010 (UTC) New User Hi, thanks for the welcome. I love TSS and have found this Wiki to be very helpful in finding out more about the show and the best resource with detailed info and photos. I want to help with cleaning up the text (it will take a while!) and hopefully, not step on any toes in the process. All the contributors have done such a great job and I just want to keep up the good work. FiskGuardian 21:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Your Adminship You are the only active admin here, just to let you know. -Superplayer08 Uncontrolled Deleting I hate to bother you but a new member, superdeedee11, has been deleting all information about the character Wadi. I don't know whether this is just to replace the information or something else but I thought I should let you know. Thank YouDr. Tactical 17:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Tactical Hi, I just came to say that there are a few vandalisoms on this wiki. If you arn't on wiki anymore, then I just droped in to say hi. One More Thing... (talk) 17:28, November 8, 2013 (UTC)